Section 31: Deception point
by writersblock69.2
Summary: Three months after the events of the DS9 novel Unity when Bajor joins th federation. Three assins are sent by Section 31 to kill Bashier as he is seen as a threat to Section 31 but two of the assains have other plans on their minds. Rating is subject to p
1. Prolouge

Note: I do not own Star Trek. Paramount owns Star Trek and all rights to the creation of the series, as far as I know, go to Gene Rodenberry

* * *

Section 31.

An organization not know to many civilians in the federation, barely known to those in the high levels of star fleet command even, yet it fights for everything that Starfleet stands for, usually by going below the rules allowed by the federation. Like the Tal Shiar or the obsidian order it will put its own citizens in the way of harm to make the majority of citizens comfortable.

One operative of this organization was Jane Mac Brian, a white human woman who grew up in the French region of North America. She sat with her legs crossed. In the cramped cockpit with her were two people she had known for three years now working with them as an assassin under the direct orders from Section 31. Part of the vixen assassin group.

* * *

"We're getting a call," said the beautiful Vulcan woman who was piloting the craft named T'pek.

"Patch it through," Jane said.

The black skinned human woman, named Gina, to Jane's left nodded. "I'm doing it now," Gina said.

A shadowy face filled the three computer screens that weren't important to ship functions or steering. It was possibly human but Jane was never sure because not enough light was every shone on the face.

A cold voice belonging to the man filled the ship. "I have a new 'appointment' for you." The man said. The face of a man around mid thirties filled the screen. "Doctor Julian Bashier, Chief medical Officer aboard Deep Space Nine. As you may know he was the one who found a cure for the Shape shifter disease which would have ended the Dominion war, even though it did result in the end any way. But even still Bashier has also on countless times attempted to bring Section 31 into the light of every one's eyes. This would undermine all our operations; we need our secrecy to make sure that no one goes looking for Section 31 agents, trying to stop them from doing a job that may kill a few live but save hundreds more. Deal with this threat, do not bother trying to recruit him, those attempts have already failed."

"Understood," T'pek said.

Gina looked to Jane who nodded. Gina took this as a silent command saying "you may turn it off."

"T'pek," Jane said turning to the Vulcan pilot, "my dull friend, set course for Deep Space Nine."

T'pek nodded.

* * *

Kira groaned. She, Dax, and Bashier were coming back from the Sisko's house on Bajor. Benjamin had said he was glad to "finally be back in the unpredictable corporeal existence" which Kira had thought was strange because she would give almost anything to spend a whole year with the prophets, as would mostly every one of the Bajorains. Bashier held his stomach also groaning as the shuttle docked with the station.

"The Captain cooks too well, shouldn't have gone for that sixth serving of Vulcan lasagna," Bashier said, "Vulcan vegetables are VERY filling."

"Awww has that genetically enhanced stomach of yours finally met its match?" Ezri asked with a smiled rubbing Bashier belly which was larger then usual.

"Don't press too hard," Bashier said.

Kira looked out the window. "Well that tenth serving of chicken noodle soup probably didn't help either," Kira said as the shuttles door opened and Kira got up to get onto the station, she was on duty in about five minutes, which didn't give her much time.

Bashier and Dax on the other hand had ample free time until the next day.

"Want to go to Quarks before turning in?" Ezri asked.

"Sure," Bashier said.

Kira smiled as she entered the turbo lift and Bashier and Dax disappeared.

* * *

"DABO!" came a cry from one of the many gambling tables in the bar.

T'pek sipped her tea. Gina had a mug full of an earth beer. Jane sat with an annoyed look on her face.

"Where's my fucking drink?" Jane asked the establishment owner as he passed by.

"I'm sorry but this is the Ferengi embassy here on Deep Space Nine, so be careful who you swear at," said the barkeep.

Jane sighed. "I could do a lot worse then swear at you trust me," she said with a motion to stand up.

"Okay," the barkeeper said. "What will you have?"

"Klingon blood wine," Jane said.

"Don't get a lot of orders for Klingon drinks very often from humans," the barkeeper said.

"I had a little 'affair' with a Klingon or two when I was younger," Jane said remembering when she was trained in the art of batleth fighting when she was twenty. "Actually add some Gagh to that order."

The Ferengi pushed some buttons into his pad and walked towards the bar. Two Starfleet officers entered the room.

"Doctor, Ezri welcome!" the barkeeper said. "Anything different today?"  
"Just the usual Quark," said the Trill girl who entered with-

"It's Dr Bashier," T'pek said in an uninterested tone.

"Thank you T'pek Gina said with obvious sarcasm in her voice. "I thought that I couldn't see for a minute there."

Jane chuckled. Then she had an idea just as the barkeeper, Quark apparently, brought the bloodwine and Gagh.

"Can I use one of your holosuites?" Jane asked.

"Yes but I'd ask you to eat your food first because it's profit," Quark said.

"Fine," Jane said and took a sip of the bloodwine. When she looked down at the Gagh and was glad to see it was stewed not fresh. She liked it but it's not the best feeling to have your food squirming around in your stomach while it's slowly digested.

* * *

Gina sighed. The trill that came in with the doctor. Gina never saw such a beautiful woman in her life, or at least in her opinion, but she couldn't, never. She was in Section 31 and could not get into a relation ship no matter how much she wanted to, even with her own team mates, though she knew perfectly well the rest of them had no interest in girls.

But even still Gina was quite a bit shallow in whom she wanted to date and this girl was all she wanted. And Trill spots usually gave her a little spark.

She smiled, she would never be coming back to this station after their mission was over, she could at least see what she could do in the short time they were here.

"I'm going to the holosuite now," Jane said, "either of you want to come? No? Before I go I want to add that I think we should spend a little time here, you know try to recruit the guy."

Gina smiled, "you're a smart cookie there Jane."

"Well yeah," Jane said, "I was genetically enhanced when I was younger. I mea if we succeed then 31 will be happy wont they? And if we don't well we can take more time because we have time off after this case.

"A trait we're all happy for I'm sure," said T'pek in her usual bland voice.

* * *

T'pek sneered inside, careful not to let it show on her face. Stay here for a while? What was that girl thinking, though T'pek couldn't blame her considering she didn't know any better any way. This could put the whole operation in jeopardy.

T'pek sipped her tea.

* * *

Bashier and Ezri smiled as Nog came over towards them.

"I'll have a root beer uncle," Nog said as Quark approached his nephew. Quark nodded and went to get Nog's drink. "I just got off duty; I heard that Worf is coming to the station for a bit. He has a little break and he wants to catch up with old friends."

"Well that's great," Quark said giving his nephew the root beer. "I'm assuming he's brining along some friends? That's all we need again, a bunch of drunken Klingons in the Holosuites. By the way Bashier, there's a pretty lady who just went up there a minute or two ago, I think you two can hit it off."

Ezri glared at Quark. "I'm merely joking," Quark said holding up his hands defensively.

* * *

T'pek sipped her tea.

_Why are humans always so illogical?_ She thought. _This could be over and done with within twenty-four hours. Now this will take longer._

Anger flared up inside her, but instead of suppressing it she just made sure not to show it.

T'pek sipped her tea.

* * *

This is my first Star Trek Fic. And I'm not a super nerd so if you're a super nerd and reading this story don't get angry at me for getting facts wrong, I just like the show.


	2. Confusion

Note: I do not own Star Trek. Paramount owns Star Trek and all rights to the creation of the series, as far as I know, go to Gene Rodenberry

* * *

Jane walked down the spiral staircase sweat dripping from her forehead. Doctor Bashier really seemed to know how to make battle simulations, along with this Chief O'Brien. Jane knew this would make a good conversation opener which would be needed to gain his trust. She walked down and went up to the table with Doctor Bashier and a Ferengi who Jane did not know the name of who was also in a Starfleet uniform. The Trill that Bashier had entered with was leaning back in her chair.

"Are you Doctor Bashier?" Jane asked.

The Doctor nodded. "I am, I'm not on duty though, I could call the infirmary if you like."

Jane shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with any one, at least as far as I know, though I could use a little water."

Jane made an effort to wipe the sweat away from her forehead in way that pushed out her chest, making it seem bigger. When she looked down Quark was already walking across the room with a glass of water. The Trill was glaring at her. Quark set down the glass of water and Jane made a motion asking if she could join them. Bashier nodded which seemed to shock the Trill girl.

"I just came out of that Alamo holo-program that you and this O'Brien guy made," Jane said. "I didn't give up until I was surrounded by at least twenty enemy soldiers all with guns pointing at me, even then I was reluctant."

Bashier smiled. "O'Brien and I spent a long time trying to get the facts of the battle right; we had quite a few different reference books so we had compromise between different facts. Did you like it?"

"It was good though I would have preferred to have a hand to hand battle," Jane said. She took a long sip of her water. "Have you ever used a Bat'leth? Fun weapons."

The Trill spoke up for the first time. "In previous bodies I have, but I don't really like to battle right now."

"So you're a joined Trill?" Jane asked knowing the answer before she even conceived the question.

Bashier smiled. "Yes she was, and is. You know I should probably introduce the other people here. This is Ezri Dax, and this Ferengi kid here is named Nog."

"Wait a second," Jane said bringing an important point into the foreground. "You're that genetically enhanced doctor right? You worked on some patients once, one of them had a problem and you fixed it I don't know the specifics."  
"Well I am but I don't like to parade it," Bashier said.

"I am too!" Jane said smiling, "though I don't want to tell any one, each of you."

"It's okay we won't," Bashier said seeming to make up his mind for the rest of the group.

* * *

Gina noticed that after half-an-hour Jane had come back down the stairs but instead of joining T'pek and her she had gone to sit with the Bashier. Gina didn't quite know what Jane was up to but she saw this as an opportunity to meet the hot Trill.

Gina got up and cracked her knuckles. She turned to T'pek. "Are you coming?"

T'pek shook her head and continued to sip her tea, her second cup.

Gina shook her head and walked towards the table.

"Hey there Jane!" Gina said sitting down and waving one of the lesser Ferengi over to take her order. When the Ferengi waiter came up to her. "I'll have a Labatt."

"Hello Gina," Jane said smiling. "Everyone this is my friend Gina. Where's T'pek?"

"She's over there sipping her-" Gina turned to point at the table they were sitting at to see T'pek wasn't there. "Guess she went back to the quarters."

* * *

T'pek let out her rage.

"Disrupting this mission with what? Good will?" She asked to no one in particular.

T'pek picked up the vase that came with the room and flung it against the wall. She rolled her eyes and started to pick up pieces.

"This mission could have even been done by now for all we know," T'pek was now snarling. "Jane wants to waste time, Gina has to be a slut and flirt with that Trill, obvious choice. I can't wait to be rid of them." She smiled. "Won't be long now will it?"

T'pek didn't bother to meditate which would be normally be done by any Vulcan if they were angry.

* * *

"Guess she's meditating," Jane said, "those Vulcans sure like to meditate to keep their emotions under wrap."

Gina received her beer and took a long sip. Jane turned back to the group. "So is this Chief O'Brien on the station any more?"

"No he went to teach at Starfleet academy," Julian said. "His wife was tired of being out in space."

"Well I'm," Ezri said, "getting tired. See you guys tomorrow," she added to the two Starfleet officers, nodded to Gina and gave a scolding look to Jane.

"So Bashier," Jane said.

"Please, call me Julian," Bashier said.

Jane smiled seductively. "So Julian before the bar closes, want to go try the Battle of Britain?"

Julian smiled a nodded. Gina was left alone with the Ferengi child. She felt awkward and got up and left.

* * *

Kira was glad to have a good cup of coffee. After half-an-hour of working she started to feel like she was going to pass out. The turbo lift in ops reached the top and out strolled Elias Vaughan, the Commander of the station.

"Evening Commander," Vaughan said, "so how's the promotion."

"I'm not quite sure if it counts as a promotion because it's technically my first rank in Starfleet," Kira said.

"Well even so the Starfleet uniform suits you," Vaughan said.

Kira turned towards the office. "I guess you want to go sit now? I'll just get my other coffee cup off the table."

Kira went in sighing. She wanted to get off duty already. She picked up the coffee cup and put it in the "replicatortrash" bin. Then she heard a beeping from outside the office. She strode out and Shar was in the middle of telling Vaughan something.

"-are here," Shar finished. "Establishing a link."

With the image of a Klingon warbird's bridge in the back ground, Worf's face appeared on screen, less tame then it usually was.

"Hello Worf," Kira was the first to speak up, "I see you're here now."

"Yes Major," Worf said.

"I'm a Commander now," Kira said pointing to her Commander pips on her neck. "Well I'll see if we have a free air lock, which we should…." Kira searched through the list. "Air lock two is free."

"Thank you Maj-Commander," Worf said.

* * *

Jane laughed at Julian's story.

"And then it turned out that Morn wasn't really dead and the whole reason he wanted everyone to think he was so that his ex-associates would be arrested," Julian finished.

"The bricks contained no Latinum?" Jane asked to be clear on the story. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Quark said behind the bar cleaning a glass, "well you laugh about it when there's disrupter fire going off around you while you're hiding in a box of worthless gold."

Jane smiled. "I'm sure it isn't but then again you have never been hearing it from an outsiders view."

Quark shook his head. "It's closing time so I'd have to ask you two to leave."

Jane looked around to see that only about ten to fifteen people were still in the bar. Jane looked into Julian's eyes and smiled. She motioned with her head towards the door. Julian put his hand around her shoulders.

Jane felt her heart flutter.

That wasn't right. She didn't love. She'd never loved. This man was a target she couldn't get involved with him seriously; she had to seem like she did so she could try to recruit him, but never for real.

But she couldn't stop the feeling being there. Her breathing slowed and she blushed. She hadn't felt this way ever before.

She put her arm around his waist, which didn't seem to bother him. She was relieved yet frightened, on one hand she would be able to keep up a charade relationship but on the other hand she might fall too deep in love with him that if he doesn't accept her offer she wouldn't be able to kill him.

* * *

T'pek took out the anti-sensor device given to her by Section 31. She turned on the device which would not allow security detectors to sense anything that happened in this room.

She wasn't sending a message to them though.

"Hello," said the shadowy man. "What's the update?"

"These humans are way too illogical," T'pek said. "One wants to recruit Bashier and the other seems interested in some Trill girl."

"Great," the shadowy figure said with a sigh. "The one trying to recruit Bashier is okay because then we can deal with him afterwards. This other girl though. You might need to dispose of her."

T'pek smiled. She couldn't wait to finally be gone of one of these humans finally.

"But wait for a week, wait until Jane is definitely going to go and try to recruit Bashier," the shadowy man said.

T'pek nodded and signed off.

* * *

Ezri Dax was sitting outside airlock 2. She was told by the Kira when she was about to go to bed that Worf was arriving. Even though she and Worf had not got along as well as Jadzia and him but it was still nice to greet an old friend.

_This is taking long,_ Ezri thought.

Suddenly the black girl from the bar, Gina if she remembered properly, walked up to her and sat beside her.

"Hey," Gina said, "I can't find Jane and I guess I might as well talk to a friendly face."

"Well I'm not always friendly," Ezri said shrugging. "Right now I'm waiting for an old friend, used to work on this station."

"Just one question," Gina said, "and I know it's not really my business but I'm still going to ask if you feel it's okay enough to say it. Do you love Doctor Bashier?"

"Not exactly a subject of conversation that two people who _just_ met would talk about," Ezri said.

Gina smiled at the way in which Ezri had said "just".

"Okay," Gina said smiling, "another time perhaps."

* * *

Julian stopped as his com-badge beeped. He took his arm from around Jane's shoulders to press the badge. Jane's heart sank slightly.

"This is Doctor Bashier," Julian said. "Go ahead."

"Doctor its Kira," came a female voice, "just thought you'd like to know the Worf's ship just docked, he should be in the Promenade in about a minute. Dax is waiting there, and I know you'd like to have time alone with her."

Julian frowned to Jane. "Thank you Commander."

Jane looked away. She was also frowning and as much as she didn't want to admit it she was holding back tears. Julian put a hand on her cheek guiding her face back towards his. Their gaze was almost unbreakable. Julian moved his head forward. Jane breathed deeply. Julian made a soothing noise. Jane calmed.

Their lips brushed.

It wasn't really a kiss, not at all. It was only a brief, shy, meeting of the lips—not even more then a second long.

Jane felt warm inside, like she'd never kissed any one in her life. She blushed. But it wasn't right.

_He's a target!_ She thought to her self.

Jane shook her head. Julian was hugging her. She pushed him off—not gently—and he stumbled backwards, crashing into a group of Bajorain monks who were passing by. Jane started to walk down the Promenade, speeding as she went, towards the closest tubolift.

* * *

There's two. Some one please Review cause its not very encouraging to be writing with no one reviewing, even if its bad.


End file.
